


Voltron Fanfiction Ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanfiction ideas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I recently left the Voltron Fandom, but while I was in it, I though up a couple of fanfiction ideas. I didn't want to get rid of them (because I hate wasting ideas) but I had no use for them anymore.Anyways, they're really bad but if you get inspired by them then have fun.Warning: This is directly copied and pasted from my Google document so there's a lot of spelling mistakes and poor grammar.





	Voltron Fanfiction Ideas

1\. Galra has their own voltron

2\. No-one in the universe actually speaks english, but the lions just translate it for them. So what happens when one of the paladins gets too far away from their lion? 

3\. Allura, coran and the paladins talking about customs from their home worlds - turns out music on altea is sparse, and is only used in major events

4\. Paladin roadtrip, keith, lance, pidge, shiro and hunk go on a road trip in an 8 seater van. roadtrip is totaling about two weeks.

5\. Blind!Lance. Possible Black Paladin!Lance? Lance is captured and tortured briefly, and gets his eyesight taken away from him. Keith and Shiro teach him how to fight using his other senses. Inspired by ‘Blind Affection’. Blue Lion lets him see while flying. Lance and Hunk are singing bros. 

6\. Milgram Experiment - One of the Paladins has to torture ‘lance’ (its really just an illusion) while Lance watches without the Paladins knowing.

7\. They receive a distress signal from earth. Earth has been visited by rebels and has gained incredible technological advances. They're being attacked by the galra.

8\. “I never had control of who I was. I'm sorry Lance.” in which Keith hurts/kills lance in some way.

9\. Lance has phosphorous eyes that glow in the dark. Its like, lion vision or something??

10\. As they get older the paladins kinda realise that they're… changing? Either a. They've got an affinity for their lion's power or b. They get powers relating to their personal strengths?

11\. Lance has a fuck ton of tattoos that no-one (not even hunk) knows about? They don't stretch into visible sight and he can wear a t-shirt and jeans without them being seen, but then when he gets into space, and when they visit planets and have like celebrations/shopping malls/arent fighting lance sees if they have tattoo shops? Most planets do so he just… gets random tattoos. Most of his tattoos mean something so he starts getting tattoos relating to Voltron. And they start creeping onto his arms, his neck, his feet etc. his team start to notice and they… freak the fuck out? GLOWING TATTOOS TOO

12\. Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Keith, Shiro, Allura and Coran are gone. They’ve been replaced by 5 new Paladins, and several Alteans from an alternate timeline. They must work together to rid all traces of the Galran Empire from the Universe, before an uprising unbalances everything they stand for.


End file.
